


Choreo

by Oniichan415



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Borderline Romantic, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, platonic, some romantic undertones if you squint hard enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 04:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oniichan415/pseuds/Oniichan415
Summary: Shindong helps bring Ryeowook up to date with the choreography he’s missed





	Choreo

**Author's Note:**

> Highkey just wanted to write a fic that involved Ryeowook laying on Shindong’s lap—

Shindong sighed as he walked into the quiet practice room. He placed his bag down near the couch that was at the back of the room before looking into the large mirror, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and fluffed up his hair. Shindong pulled his phone out checking his messages. Nothing new. He glanced at the time on his watch. He was about 10 minutes late but no one was here yet.

“Seriously...?” Shindong muttered. He walked back over to the couch and flopped onto it. He decided to rest his eyes to kill some time. Shortly after, the door opened again. He peeked over and saw a shorter male enter.

“Ryeonggu, good morning.” He greeted, slowly sitting up. The younger member jumped in surprised.

“You scared me! I didn’t even see you there.” Ryeowook walked up to Shindong and hit him across the arm.

“Hey! What did I do to deserve that?” Shindong whined. For some reason he was always the one getting hit by Ryeowook, even if he didn’t do anything wrong. Ryeowook giggled in response. The shorter of the two placed his bag next to Shindong’s, before sitting on the couch.

“Hyungs aren’t here yet?” Ryeowook asked.

“Nope, I don’t know why.” Shindong glanced back down at his watch. The manager wasn’t here yet either. Maybe he was rounding them all up?

“Oh, this is the perfect chance then!” Ryeowook excitedly jumped up.

“Perfect chance for what?”

“Teach me the choreo I’ve missed out on!” Ryeowook answered. “For Black Suit and Lo Siento!” He began to hum Black Suit while doing the choreography featured in the chorus. Shindong laughed, his junior was trying his best to do the choreography. Ryeowook changed his hum to Lo Siento as he tried to do the main choreo from that.

“Okay Okay! Stop butchering our choreography like that. I’ll teach you.” Shindong stood from the couch and walked to the mirror wall. “I’ll teach you Black Suit, first.”

-  
After a gruelling 45 minutes of learning the choreo for the title track of Super Junior’s 8th album, collapsed next to Shindong. Panting hard.

“You’re doing a good job Ryeonggu.” Shindong praised his junior.

“Thanks... hyung.” He panted out. He wiped away the sweat from his forehead and face. He groaned before laying down onto Shindong’s lap.

“Sure make yourself comfortable.” Shindong said, sarcasm rolling off his tongue.

“Ah... this is so hard and tiring.” Ryeowook sighed.

“Well maybe you should’ve enlisted earlier huh, idiot.” Shindong gently hit Ryeowook on the forehead before resting his left hand on Ryeowook’s chest.

“Ah hyung!” The younger gasped, Shindong poked his tongue out.

“But you’re not the only one who’s going to have to work hard once they come back. Kyuhyun’s probably going to have a tough time.” Shindong leaned back onto the mirror, he subconsciously started playing with Ryeowook’s cropped hair. “You bastards, enlisting so late.”

“Sungmin-hyung is probably going to have a really hard time, learning all the choreo that he’s missed... for the past 5 years.” Ryeowook chuckled before trailing off at the end. He regretted bringing up Sungmin, that was a really soft spot for Shindong.

“Doubt it. He probably learned the choreo in his own time. He’s Super Junior’s lead dancer after all.” Shindong smirked. “He has joined us for some dance practices actually.” He admitted. He was getting prepared to make his return to Super Junior. Or he just wanted to know the dances. Who knew.

The door swung open, and the rest of the Super Junior members poured into the room.

“About time.” Shindong sighed, tapping Ryeowook’s chest. Telling him to get up. Shindong stood up and then helped his junior stand.

“Sorry guys. Traffic was hectic.” Their manager apologised.

“And someone decided to sleep in.” Heechul added.

“That was you, hyung.” Siwon whispered.

“Ryeowook-Ah, what are you sweaty from?” Leeteuk inquired, noticing the sweat patches on Ryeowook’s clothes. Everyone else turned to look at the current maknae of the group. Leeteuk’s eyes flickered between Ryeowook and Shindong.

“What?” Ryeowook blurted out, before getting the gist of what Leeteuk was trying to imply. “Ah hyung! It isn’t like that! Shindongie-hyung was teaching me the choreo to Black Suit.” He defended himself. “Look, I can dance to it now!” Ryeowook began doing the choreo in a much cleaner and tighter way than he was before.

“Okay, okay.” Leeteuk chuckled. “Well we better get started on learning this new choreo.”


End file.
